Without Even Realizing It
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. A cute moment in a party on the lake.


STEROLINE.

"You have outshone yourself this time, Caroline."

Bonnie looked at her friend with her eyebrows raised. Caroline looked around, very pleased with herself. They party that she had organized in the lake was being a success. People danced, jumped into the water from the trees, sang loudly and drank, having fun.

"Go and take a break. You've been busy with the ice and the food the last two hours."  
>"But…"<br>"Caroline" Bonnie warned her with her gaze. "Go and rest. I don't want to hear another word, okay?"

Caroline sighed and nodded, giving up. She looked for someone in the crowd.

"I can't believe Stefan agreed to come" Bonnie said, laughing. Caroline rolled her eyes.  
>"Neither can I. Where is he?"<br>"Isn't he the one from there?" Bonnie asked, pointing toward the lake.

Caroline followed her direction and saw Stefan into the lake. He was on the shore, talking to two girls. She overheard that they were asking him about his tattoo. Caroline gritted her teeth and Bonnie stared at her fearfully.

"Go, go."

Caroline did not have to hear her words twice. She took a breath and closed her eyes trying to relax, which was not very successful. She walked around the lake and when she was about to reach him, she slowed her steps. Stefan looked up as a reflex and saw her. He apologized to the girls, almost ignoring them, and gently pushed them away to pass between them and approach Caroline. He extended his arm and handed his hand waiting for her to take it. Caroline smiled slightly and took it gladly. Stefan interlaced his fingers with hers and smiled.

"I've missed you" Stefan said to her with a provocative smile. Caroline looked at the two girls, who walked away sulking.  
>"I've only been busy thirty minutes."<br>"And do you think that's short time?" Stefan asked, frowning and putting his other arm around her waist, pulling her toward him. Caroline had to make a great effort to face away when Stefan bent to kiss her. He clenched his jaw and looked into her eyes, trying to catch her look but Caroline had looked away. "What's going on?"

Caroline looked into his eyes and then looked away again quickly. The truth is that she was afraid. The last few months had been perfect and it seemed that both were living in a cloud, and that was precisely what was odd. No serious fights, no quarrel, no problems or obstacles. Stefan was the perfect boyfriend in every way and the fact that he loved her so intensively, proving his love for her every day with acts and words, was something that she had never experienced. It seemed to perfect to be real. He defended her, cared for her, and always put her before any other matter.  
>Caroline shook her head and sat down on a towel. Stefan did the same thing and sat next to her, dropping his arm over her shoulder. Then he kissed him on the head and Caroline smiled tenderly.<p>

"That's the Caroline I like. You know you're the nicest thing around here?" Stefan said. Caroline rolled her eyes.  
>"Shut it" she said, smiling slightly.<br>"What? Can't a boyfriend flatter his girl?"

Caroline shook her head laughing. Stefan stared at her smile and without thinking he kissed her, catching her off guard. He kissed her lips gently but when Caroline put her arms around his neck and pushed him towards her, he began moving his lips against hers faster. Caroline dropped to the ground and Stefan leaned over her to not interrupt the kiss. He put his hand over her belly and stroked her skin, raising his hand to her neck. Caroline squeezed his back with her fingers and thus Stefan moaned. Caroline pulled him away quickly and sat back down. She swallowed and felt the heat in every part of her body. Stefan leaned on his arm, looking disoriented and frustrated at the same time.

"We're surrounded by people" Caroline said softly. Some people around were looking at them.  
>"We can compel them to leave and…"<p>

Caroline looked at him, defiant. Stefan closed his mouth and pursed his lips, realizing what he had just said. Caroline would kill him if they did that after all the time she had spent preparing the party. He smiled and gave her one last hiss on her shoulder. Caroline felt her hear race a little and Stefan laughed at that. She looked at him from the corner of the eye and thought it was her time to challenge him. She took the sunscreen and started putting it on her legs. Stefan scratched his chin and watched her for a few seconds. Caroline looked at him and shrugged. He nodded, laughing, snatched it from her and lunged at her. They both rolled a few feet along the ground until they collided with a tree. Caroline was on top of him laughing. She stroked his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the top of his nose. Stefan looked at her tenderly. He thought that he was the luckiest guy alive and he never had thought he could be so happy.  
>He took her by the waist and picked her up threw her over his shoulder. He ran into the lake and then they fell into the water, where Stefan continued hounding her with kisses and hugs.<br>Damon approached Bonnie to ask for a drink for Elena and then noticed Stefan and Caroline's presence in the lake.

"What's wrong with those two?" Damon asked Bonnie, wincing, but he knew the answer already. Stefan Salvatore had fallen madly in love with Caroline Forbes without even realizing it.


End file.
